


Happy Mother's Day

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Celebrations, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother's Day, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Mother's Day - 2018Gansey and his friends celebrate mother's day.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Mother's Day

Spring was in the air, and Gansey loved it. The only thing that freaked him out were the fact that more wasps came out during now and then during the summer. But! Why worry about sudden death if you didn’t have to!

He whistled a cheerful little tune and walked in Monmouth.

Before he could even do so much as process anything, he saw his friends. Blue, Noah, Adam, and Ronan were all grinning, and—uh, holding balloons? That probably wasn’t a good sign, whatever this was.

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY”

And then he just walked right back out. Nope. Not today.


End file.
